


I bet you didn't know (that I was dangerous)

by PrettyYoungKing



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Human Nature AU (kinda), Implied Relationships, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyYoungKing/pseuds/PrettyYoungKing
Summary: Circles scatter across the screen, she understands nothing, but at the same time, everything.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39





	I bet you didn't know (that I was dangerous)

**Author's Note:**

> Damn my first AU, I wanna thank @TheRainbowFox for pumping me up to write this and betaing this like a boss

Ever since the Doctor had told them- had told her about the Time Lords, Gallifrey, and her relationship with the Master- she'd found her dreams… disturbed.

A city, painted orange and red burning before her eyes, the screams she could hear, the acrid smell of smoke and death, and all she did was laugh. But it wasn't her laughing; it was deep, maniacal and gleeful before abruptly it changed, anger boiling deep in her gut as she screamed at the flames. It was their fault they were burning.

She would wake, sweating and shivering, horror clogging her throat while something dark, something _unpleasant_ curled and bloomed in her chest. She didn't want to dwell on it. 

She remembers drums, a constant _thumping_ and _pounding_ that _never_ stopped; she almost missed them when she was awake, her brain strangely silent unless she thought just hard enough. She couldn't imagine living her life like that, having her own head drown out its thoughts.

The Doctor notices, of _course_ she notices, despite all her dramatics and talking, she still watches, still observes everything around her; like the world's a puzzle and she's trying to see the big picture. She questions her every morning, notices the bags growing under her eyes, the snappiness of answers, hell, it wouldn't surprise Yaz if she could just… read her mind. 

It's not long after their encounter with the Judoon, and Ruth (the _Doctor?_ ), and the revelation that the Doctor was still looking for _him_ that her dreams begin whispering to her. 

"When did you last go home?" she asks the Doctor one morning, a different voice echoing the question deep in her head. The Doctor whirls to face her, face pale;

"What did you say?" she rushes out

"I asked when you last went home?" Yaz repeats, "You should really go look, doesn't your family miss you?" she watches as the Doctor throat shifts as she swallows

"I think they'll be fine without me a little longer" she says sharply and just like that, the conversation was over. 

_The Timeless Child?_ the voice in her head hisses, _they deserved to burn just for that,_ she shakes her head and rubs at her temples softly. The Doctor side eyes her from the console, "You okay?" she murmurs

"Yeah." she pauses "Just thinking." the Doctor hums in response, encouraging her to continue; "We're not who we think, you or I." Yaz drawls, startled as the Doctor knocks her toolbox to the ground. 

"Doctor!" she gasps, rushing forward, scooping down and helping collect the fallen tools. A hand clamps over her wrist, 

"What do you mean?" 

"What?" 

"You said 'we're not who we think,' what did you mean?" 

"I don't know." she answers honestly, because really, she didn't have a clue. 

_Everything about our species!_ The voice yells, rising above the roar of the fire, the screeching of children, the _pounding_ of those damn drums _, All of it! Built on some pointless lie!_ She grits her teeth and pushes herself up, "Come on Doctor," she forces out, heading to the TARDIS doors, "Let's explore the stars." she laughs softly.

She really should have known it would all go wrong, doesn't it always on an adventure with the Doctor? She's split up from the group, the thick brush of the alien jungle easily parting them from each other.

Vines clutched at her as she rushed past, stalling and slowing her until she was too far gone to even shout for help, what would she do if something attacked her? She had no weapons, no allies. She was alone. 

_I'll burn it all, you've stood for nothing for too long, now you'll fall for it too_ the voice in her head cries. "Oh shut up." she mutters to nobody, moving giant leaves from her path as she treks onwards, calling out for the others every few minutes or so. 

She doesn't know how much time passes, it could be minutes, it could be hours; she finds herself unable to stop, beginning to feel herself drawn forward with her heart thumping and the drums in her head growing louder with every step. 

She spots the light before anything else, a soft red glow, casting beams through the trees and illuminating the fog creeping in. Something inside her begins to vibrate with excitement. 

She burst through the leaves, the branches scratching at her skin though she barely notices as she stands before the TARDIS; though-it's also not the TARDIS, or at least not the one she knows, this one is darker, almost black, the red lights radiating through the windows should have made her uneasy.

Instead she feels breathless, she touches the door, almost caressing it as she feels the grooves beneath her fingertips, it feels familiar and foreign all at once. She feels a sensation, like something was searching through her mind. She let's it in. 

The doors of the unTARDIS swing open, and she almost trips inside. The inside is almost a perfect copy of the Doctor's TARDIS, all honeycomb walls and crystalline pillars, the only difference was the pulsating red light.

Yaz closes her eyes and breathes in, it smells just like " _Home_ " she whispers as her eyes snap open wide. Her feet pull her closer to the control panel, there were no levers or buttons, no wires dangling and sparking, just a few screens, she taps at one. 

Circles scatter across the screen, she understands nothing, but at the same time, _everything_. Her fingers drift over the screen before she presses against one that draws her in, a familiar voice echoes across the room " _Break the watch_ ". It's her own voice. 

She hears the doors of the unTARDIS swing open behind her, the thud of boots she had grown so fond of, "Yaz?" the Doctor calls, "Yaz, we have to leave."

Yaz feels her face twist into a snarl, _leave?_ When she was so close to finding out the truth? About her? About the _Doctor?_ No, she wouldn't leave. Not until she knew. 

Her voice plays out through the unTARDIS again, louder, sharper. It cuts through the deafening drums in her head. "Yaz?" the Doctors voice, soft, confused, triggers something inside her. 

Her body acts out of her control, slowly reaching into her pocket and retrieving the small, damaged watch her Nani had given her, _break it_ , the voice in her head whispered, she resisted for a moment; but she slowly bent and placed it on the ground before her. 

_Crush it_ , the voice was harsher, demanding and rough, she felt something inside her snap and with no restraint left she brought her right foot up, bringing it down with a _crunch_.

The watch shatters beneath her boot, but that isn't what surprises her most, it's the rush of light and energy surging forth from the small device that takes her off guard. 

The energy swirls towards her, orange and sparkling, it reminds her of the city, the one made of embers and ash from her dreams. For a brief moment she's filled with fear before it engulfs her, consumes her, then... nothing.

But then, _something_. It all comes back to her. "Have you missed me, old friend?" she asks, relishing in the horror on the Doctors face, "Looking for me, _aaaaall_ this time, and here I was! Right. Under. Your. Nose"

" _No_ ," she whispers, "it can't be you." 

"Oh, but my dear" she grins "it can be."

**Author's Note:**

> Boom, leave a comment and maybe some kudos of you wanna! Thanks for reading!


End file.
